A new ending to Allegiant
by minergirl92
Summary: After I realized Allegiant had some serious problems, I decided to rewrite Allegiant in my own way. Also kinda my prologue for a new story. Only way to find out what happens is to read.


**Hello Awesome peoples! How are you guys today? This my new ending. This will only be one chapter long, but do not worry... I shall explain more at the bottom. Most happy of readings... :D (BTW I copied the first bit straight from the book. All rights and characters go to Veronica Roth,**

no matter how much she destroyed Divergent for me. :C)

"Don't move," David says, raising his gun. "Hello, Tris."

*New Chapter*

"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He's still sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't have to be able to walk to fire a gun.

I blink at him, still dazed.

"I didn't," I say.

"Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."

I just stare at him, not sure what to say. I didn't inoculate myself. The fact I'm still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add.

"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble. My lips feel awkwardly large, hard to talk around. I still feel that oily heaviness on my skin, like death is clinging to me even though I have defeated it.

I am dimly aware that I left my own gun in the hallway behind me, sure I wouldn't need it if I got this far.

"I knew something was going on," David says. "You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, and you think I wouldn't notice?" He shakes his head. "And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."

"You came here alone?" I say. "Not very smart, are you?"

His bright eyes squint a little. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason, and it will cost you your life. I'm sure you understand- officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't allow you surviving this."

He thinks I'm here to steal the weapons that reset the experiments, not to deploy one of them. Of course he does.

I try to guard my expression, though I'm sure it's still slack. I sweep my eyes across the room, searching for the device that will release the memory serum. I was there when Matthew described it to Caleb in painstaking detail earlier: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape along the bottom with a model number written on it. It is one of the only items along the left wall, just a few feet away from me. But I can't move, or else he'll kill me.

I'll have to wait for the right moment, and do it fast.

But someone beats me to it.

I hear the mechanic click of the gun as it touches David's neck, hear the shallow breaths. And I know instantly, it's Caleb.

"Drop the gun," Caleb commands him.

David's gun clanks to the floor with his command. David turns his neck slightly to acknowledge Caleb.

"How did you survive?" David seems tense, but I suppose all wants to know why his precious serum isn't working.

"One thing," Caleb responds. "I won't."

I close my eyes as he fires the gun. When I open my eyes, David's body is slumped forward. That's when Caleb falls to the ground.

*New Chapter*

"Caleb!" I run to his side. His face is pale. He is going to die. "Why did you do it?"

Caleb coughs lightly. "To protect you."

"But why?"

"You have lost too much in the last couple of weeks. Our parents are dead, and me betraying you? Just for power? I couldn't even forgive myself. I wanted to prove I DID love you, and even with a small chance, I wanted you to forgive me somehow. You deserve a happy life with Tobias. I don't."

"I thought I had lost my selfless brother," I cried out. "I thought he had gone and replaced himself with an Erudite version of himself."

"That person was never me. For ages I hid my ways, knowing I would be shamed. I was a coward and allowed what I thought was myself to wilt."

"You have one thing wrong, Caleb." I will myself to look him straight in the eye. "You are the person. I know you are not evil. You are my selfless brother and to honor you, I forgive you."

"It is a selfish thing to sacrifice yourself," he argues.

"But it is the best way to show you love somebody," I respond. His eyes start to close, but I can't let him leave yet.

"I love you Caleb." I kiss on the head, and as the last life leaks out his body, I let him go and stand up with my last goodbyes hanging in the air.

**How was it? I'd be happy to hear in the reviews ;D. Anyways, the epilogue is missing because in order to start my new story I needed Tris to be alive, not Caleb. Consider this a prologue to my next story. I'm just testing things out here and there, so be sure to tell me what you think in the reviews as well... Message me if ya have any questions... Byeya! **


End file.
